Why Did We Go?
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: I am not good at summaries so please read. And there is more than one anime in this so no complaints please!
1. Prologue

'_**Tobi! I think that they are gaining on us!' **Tobi and Naruto frantically turned around and saw Pein along with Konan and the others running away from the explosions with Konoha ninjas following them throwing weapons and jutsu to stop them._

"_We must keep going so we can reach the Juubi den! Those Konoha asses already took down Kisame, Sasori, Deidera, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasuke and we refuse to lost you as well!" They kept running and Naruto fired off some of his enhanced Rasengan behind at the enemy so that it would help them escape. Once they had dove into the large cave Itachi set some traps on the opening and the remaining Akatsuki dashed into the chamber that formally held the Juubi statue before it had been sealed into Naruto._

_Once they were inside the remaining Akatsuki members got into position and used their rings to open a large portal before they put said rings on a chain and put the chain into the pocket of Naruto. Pein went to Naruto and said: "You and Tobi must go so that you are not captured! We are going to hold them off as long as possible so they cannot find you."_

_Naruto shook his head and said as Tobi did the same: **'I do not want to lose you again Uncle Pein! Please let us stay so we can help you fight!' **Pein shook his head and as the cave started to shake from the traps going off he said: "We cannot allow Minato and the others get their hands on you nor Tobi since he is the second to last Uchiha! So please go through and we will find you do you hear me? WE WILL FIND YOU!" Naruto looked into the Rinnegan eyes of his uncle with his own Rinnegan and the last thing that he saw before falling into the abyss was his uncle Pein being hit by a lightning jutsu he recognized as the Chidori of Kakashi…_

_Please let me know what you think so that I will upload another chapter. Flame will be used to heat food. MWAHAHAHAHA_


	2. Chapter 1 The Past Returns

"Naruto! Naruto please wake up you are having a nightmare!" He thrashed around a little longer and sat up straight, his body covered in sweat, his eyes looking around frantically: "Naruto are you alright?" Naruto widened his eyes in fear and slight anger when he saw his father Minato sitting next to him, an extremely worried look on his face. Naruto just looked at him for a moment and then his Rinnegan activated, Minato gasping when he saw that instead of just one ring he had them all: "How is it possible that a four-year-old has a fully activated doujutsu?" Naruto jumped out of bed and dashed into the restroom where he saw that he was only four: _'When Uncle Pein sent us away he must have used too much…Oh dear Kami where is Tobi? I have to go and find Tobi! If I am really only 4 then he is probably around 18 right now. I have to go and find Tobi!'_

Naruto dashed into the shower, washed quickly and dashed into his room where he started to throw on his clothes, Minato chasing after him as he did so: "Naruto what is the matter? Where do you think that you are going? Stop so…" before he could do anything else he got a senbon to each of his legs that caused him to fall, his eyes widening when the eyes of his son turned into red slits for a moment. Naruto put his other senbon back into their pocket and ran down the hall, bumping into a few people but not stopping or slowing one bit: "ANBU please stop my son and bring him back here! His seal may be acting up!"

The ANBU nodded and ran after the little boy while some medics ran in to help their Hokage, who could not move his legs because of the senbon position. At the same time on the other side of Snow Country Tobi was groaning as he woke up from what he thought was a nightmare: "Naruto! Oh Kami where is he? I have to go and find Naruto!" He jumped out of bed, changed his clothes and went outside with his swirl mask on, freezing when he saw Snow Country: "Help me someone please! My father is trying to kill me!" Tobi turned around and saw a boy of around 5 covered in blood running away from an angry man that had a bloody knife in hand and a crazed look in his eyes: "Get over here you little abomination! You have no right to…"

Before he could finish his rant he fell to the ground with a large kunai sticking out of his neck. The little boy looked up and saw a man with an orange swirl mask on standing there with his visible eye full of kindness: "Are you okay little one? That man did not hurt you did he?" "No, I'm fine but this is the blood of my mother. That foul man I called my father found out that we both had a bloodline and thought that we no longer had a right to live because he is from Kiri and they do not like bloodlines there. I tried my best to defend her but there were too many people and I don't have formal training."

Tobi kneeled in front of him and said with a hand out: "Would you like to come with me young man? I am on my way to Fire Country to find someone who is extremely important to me and then you would no longer have to be alone." The little bow widened his eyes in joy and said as they walked to get some new clothes and supplies: "My name is Haku!" "And you can call me Tobi."

In Konoha ANBU, Jounin, Chunin and even a few Genin were running around looking for Naruto, who had managed to elude them all and those few who found him ended up in an extremely strong genjutsu that took quite some time to break. At the Hokage Tower Minato was using his crystal ball to look all over Konoha for his son but could not find him anywhere: "Excuse me Lord Hokage." "How is the search going Itachi and Kakashi?" "We have found him sir. He is at the Uchiha Compound with Mikoto and Sasuke." Minato almost cried with relied and followed Itachi, who looked annoyed to be around them and Kakashi went to inform the others so that they could call off the search.

At the compound itself Sasuke was sitting on the ground by the cave where his friend Naruto was hiding. Somehow his mind as well as the mind of Itachi had come back so they knew why and where he was hiding but did not tell the others: " You are going to have to come out sooner or later Juubi-sama and return to the Namikaze residence sir. He may not act it but Minato does love you even though he hides it with those annoying emotions that he pretends to have."

Naruto came out a little bit and said as he wrapped his arms around himself sadly: _'but you know that I do not like my so-called father Sasuke-kun! He made my life a living hell by all of the coddling, over-protectiveness and smothering. I just want to find Tobi so that we can go to find the others.' _Sasuke sat down next to him and said as he held his friend tightly: "But until Obito comes you should try and handle the situation as well as you can Juubi-sama. Just be careful on if they want to look at your seal and see that it is not there any longer." '_Thank you for staying here with me Sasuke-kun I really appreciate it. Now they should be here soon so please refrain from calling me by title Sasuke. We cannot have them grow suspicious and I do not want anything to happen to you.' _"I will try J…I mean Naruto-sama."

Sasuke helped him stand and they walked back to the side training grounds where Itachi, a few ANBU and the Hokage arrived, a look of extreme relief on his face as he saw his son standing there: "Naruto there you are my son! Do you have any idea how worried everyone was? Why in the world did you try to run away from me?" Minato went forward and tried to take his son into a hug but his eyes widened in fear and he stepped back: '_P…please do not come any closer Hokage! You are only going to try and hurt me so just leave me alone!' _"What do you mean Naru-chan? What makes you think that I am going to hurt you? I only wanted to check on the seal to be sure it was still strong after those Ame-nin tried to kill you."_ 'Is that what Mizuki-teme told you? The reason I cannot speak normally is because he severed my vocal cords beyond repair! He made up the story about the Ame-nin to hide what he did! So until he is gone I am staying with Sasuke and Itachi.'_

The face of Minato grew angry and he saw red when his son moved the big collar on his shirt to reveal a wound on his throat that looked angry: "ANBU, find Mizuki and execute him at once! But before you do see if he had any accomplices and then kill them all." ANBU nodded and left, Kakashi and Itachi going as well, hoping that they would be the first ones to find him. Naruto looked at his father and said as Mikoto and Sasuke held him tightly: _'I apologize for what I did Lord Hokage but I was having a nightmare and I thought that it was that horrible room again. Please forgive me for attacking you Lord Hokage.' _Minato kneeled to his level and said with a sad smile on his face: "Is that the reason you stopped calling me papa Naru-chan?" _'Yes it is Lord Hokage. Mizuki said that if I called you Papa again that he w…would…' _"He would do what my little Naru-chan?" "I believe that I can answer that Hokage-sama."

They all turned around and Naruto widened his eyes in pure joy when he saw his dearest friend in the world: _'Kabuto you are still alive! Thank Kami that you are still alive! I thought that Mizuki had killed you when you tried to stop him.' _The younger teen cried happy tears and scooped Naruto into his arms when the little boy ran to him: "Oh Kami you have no idea how worried I have been since he took you away! He did not harm you did they?" Naruto started shaking slightly and whispered into his ear, hiding his face when he was done. The eyes of Kabuto darkened and he held his friend tightly: "What did he say Kabuto? Please tell me what he said!" Kabuto looked at the Hokage and said with venom in every word: "That bastard Mizuki and three Jounin raped him, healed his wound and then did it again! I am going to kill him!"

'_Please do not leave me here Kabuto! I do not want to lose you again! Please do not leave me again!' _"Please calm down my little Naru-chan. I will stay here if you want me to stay okay?" After awhile he fell asleep so Kabuto asked: "May I put him inside for a little while Lady Mikoto? Little Naruto really needs a good rest." "Of course Kabuto-kun just follow me so that we can put him to bed." Minato just stood there shaking in anger and after a few moments he screamed into the sky and ran into the city to punish Mikuzi and those associated with him.

Inside of his mindscape Naruto was walking through the vast fields in his 18 year-old form:_** 'Juubi-sama!' **_Naruto turned around and was tackled to the ground by a young man who had one tail and golden eyes with black rings around them: _'Shukaku! How have you been doing my friend? I am glad that you were able to make it through as well.' _Shukaku gave Naruto a big hug and said as he climbed off of him: _**'we all made it through but right now Aoi and Touru are fighting again. They each wanted to be the one to go out and greet you but while they were fighting I managed to sneak out to be the first to greet you!' **_Naruto smiled and the two walked to the large compound of houses where he could hear Aoi and Touru arguing loudly over who was going to greet Naruto when he came into the mindscape: _'Aoi, Touru have I not told you that I do not like it when you argue? It gives me a headache when you do so.'_

Everyone turned around and smiled widely when they saw Naruto standing there with Toshi: _**'Juubi-sama you have come to visit at last! We were afraid that you had not made it completely through!' **_Naruto smiled sadly and said as a tear rolled down his face: _'Uncle Pein and the others risked their lives opening a portal to send myself and Tobi elsewhere. They gave me the rings and the last thing we saw was Uncle Pein getting hit by the Chidori of Kakashi.' _Minami curled up next to Naruto and asked as he pet him softly on the ears: _**'So did the portal send us outside of the Elemental Nations?' **__'Actually, because of the situation they may have used a little too much energy and we were sent back in time and at the moment I am only 4. But I was still too late to stop Mizuki from…' _before he could finish speaking he broke down crying, all of the bijuu surrounding him to give hima big group hug, all of them hurting because their friend had to remember the most horrible experience of his life.


	3. Chapter 2 Surprising Revelations

It was about 3 years later and Minato was in his office staring out the window with a thoughtful look on his face as his Kage bunshin went around doing the paperwork. His son Naruto was only 7 bordering on 8 and he had already moved out of the Namikaze mansion and into an empty house on the Uchiha Compound where Sasuke and Itachi were staying with him along with an ex-nin from Suna named Gaara. The boy was only 9 years old but he could no longer stay in his old village because his father kept trying to have him killed and already succeeded in murdering his two siblings: _'Papa are you doing okay?' _Minato jumped in his seat and turned around with a big smile on his face: "Naru-chan you came to visit! I has been so long since I last saw you!" Naruto jumped into his arms and Minato hugged him tightly, Naruto rolling his eyes slightly.

When the two pulled apart Naruto snuggled into his lap and said as he pulled out a scroll: '_I came to give you something. Some people tried to get into my house on the Uchiha Compound to kill me but we were able to defeat them. We thought that you should know about it.' _Minato opened the scroll and Naruto hid his smile by turning into the robes of his father. There was a poof and the heads of Danzo, Koharu, Homura, Aiyaka Haruno and 4 S-Class missing ninjas popped out, the Yondaime widening his eyes before putting them back into the seal so his son could show his face: "Were any of you hurt Naru-chan? Should I send some medics to the Compound to help?"

'_Lady Mikoto was injured trying to fight off the Haruno lady and Itachi was taking care of her but he has a cut on his side and Sasuke has a broken arm. But Gaara is not hurt and neither am I.' _Minato nodded and dispatched some medical teams and ANBU to be sure that there were no more intruders. After they had picked up the bounties for the heads the two quickly made their way to the Uchiha compound where Gaara was watching the people looking around to see if there were any intruders from the roof of the main house, the cat Tora curled up in his lap purring contentedly as Gaara pet her gently: "Lord Hokage there are no more intruders on the grounds and the ANBU are not allowed in our home so they have no need to search here any longer." "WAAH! Mommy!"

Everyone turned around and saw an absolutely adorable three-year-old dressed in fox pajamas coming towards them, tears pouring down their face with a snake plush doll in hand. Naruto rushed forward and said as the 3 year old latched onto him: _'What are you doing up baby? I thought that you were still asleep? Did you have a bad dream?' _"I thought that the bad people had come back so I came to look for you and daddy." Gaara jumped down, let Tora run off and said in a kind voice with a small smile on his face: "There is no need to worry about that little one. The people here are with the Hokage checking Lady Mikoto, Itachi-San and Sasuke." "Naru-chan, Gaara who may I ask is this?" Naruto picked the little boy as best he could and said as he turned to his father: "This is Arashi Obito Namikaze-Sabaku, our son." Minato stood in complete shock and after a few moments he said in a quiet voice: "So not only can you talk now but you also have a son?"

"Hold on just a moment. Naru-chan is your son…" "Yes our treasures were conceived from that event." Minato widened his eyes and asked in a shaky voice: "W…what do y…you mean Th…they?" Naruto picked Arashi up and the small group made their way into their house on the other end of the complex where they went upstairs where the heart of Minato melted. Asleep on the bed was an almost identical little boy sleeping but he was wearing a raccoon pajama suit holding a phoenix plushy. They went to the other side of the room and Arashi settled into the lap of Gaara, who sat in a rocking chair humming a tune so the little boy would fall asleep again.

"Do you know the Forbidden jutsu that allows one to change the DNA of someone Lord Hokage?" Minato nodded and Naruto said: "Well that is what we did with Arashi and Takumi. So Gaara and I are the fathers of Arashi and Takumi Namikaze-Sabaku." "Why did you not tell me about this? I could have helped with this unfortunate problem."

Naruto and Gaara froze and turned to Minato, whose face had gone extremely pale: "You DARE call our children an 'unfortunate problem'? Just because they were born from an act such as that does not mean that there is anything wrong with our babies! Now get…" before Naruto could finish ranting he started coughing up blood and the scar on his neck started to bleed once again.

Gaara quickly made 2 sand clones, one of them staying with the children while the other threw Minato out of the house, the original Gaara frantically trying to stop the bleeding and his own shaking. He just coughing harder and harder until he just passed out from the blood loss, Gaara really starting to panic with tears rolling down his face.

He held him tightly and said: "Oh Kami Juubi-sama please do not do this to us! Please do not fall into the eternal trap of the mindscape!" " Gaara what in the worlds happened here? Did the wound of Juubi-sama open up again?" Gaara looked up and saw Itachi standing there with a worried look on his face: "We need to get him to the hospital right now so we can treat him. I knew that this would happen if he tried to force his voice again. Now he will most likely never be able to use his voice again."

Itachi gasped and the two went to take Naruto to the hospital so that they could stop the bleeding and make sure that no one would be able to see his true form once the genjutsu dropped because he fell into the coma.


	4. Chapter 3 Mindscape Worries

_'Minami, Aoi, Nagare, Shizuya, Touru, Daisuke, Yukari help me please! It is an emergency!' _The other eight bijuu poked their heads out of their respective homes thinking Shukaku was playing around again bit their eyes widened when they saw him running as well as he was able, a bloody and unconscious Naruto on his back: '_Juubi-sama! Toshi what in the worlds happened to Juubi-sama?' " I do not know what happened! I was taking a run through the fields as I usually do before my training when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and fell to the ground. I did what I could to stop the bleeding and then ran here as fast as I could!'_

They all moved out of the way and Toshi took him to his bedroom in the Juubi mansion where he put him down on the bed, the young bijuu falling to his knees breathing hard as they gave him a glass of water. They then quickly went to the bed and sat down around him to worry about their friend, all of them knowing that the only one who could completely heal his wound was Tobi since Naruto absolutely despised Tsunade and Jiraya.

About 2 hours later outside of the mind-scape Minato used his Hiraishin to get to the hospital where he dashed to the front desk: "Excuse me nurse but where is my son located?" "He is in the ICU in a private room but Sabaku no Gaara ad Itachi Uchiha will not allow anyone inside. They are insistent that they can take care of him themselves. They even placed seal barriers on the walls and windows so that they and Sasuke are the only ones who can get through." Minato widened his eyes and ran up the stairs to a room that looked like it was covered in seals, a clone of Gaara on each side of the door: "We are sorry Hokage-san but we cannot allow you to enter. There is only one who can heal him and until that person arrives no one will be allowed to enter."

Minato stood there for a moment and then his eyes darkened as he said: "I am the Hokage and I order you to open this room." The sand clones crossed their arms and one of them said: "We are not your ninja Hokage we only serve J...I mean Naruto-sama since we are engaged to be married." Minato widened his eyes and said: "So you are the youngest of the Sabaku family then Gaara-san?" "That I am Hokage-san and I will not be one of..." "Gaara-chan Un!" "Deidara how many times have I told you to be quiet with your Un? We are in a hospital for crying out loud!"

The Hokage and the two clones turned around to see a blond man and a red headed man coming down the hall: "Sasori and Deidara would the two of you stop already?" they all turned to the door to find Itachi standing there and the two clones gone. Minato looked at Itachi and was going to force his way into the room but Itachi looked at him and said: 'This entire time Naruto-sama has been under an advanced henge so when you see him do not be alarmed or frightened in any way. The rest of us will remain out here while you see him."

Minato stood still for a moment and then he nodded before Itachi deactivated the seals. Once he was inside Minato turned to face the bed his son was in and gasped. Naruto now had silky black hair with light blue and silver streaks in it. His whisker marks were gone and his skin was a beautiful pearl looking color. He looked closer and saw that he had tattoo seals and summoning seals tattooed on his arms. He was also about 5'5" and was wearing a chain that had rings on it that he did not recognize. Minato sat down beside the bed and took the hand of his son into his own: "Oh my baby I am so sorry for what I said about your children. I was just upset that an act such as that had happened under my nose. Maybe I can ask my mother to heal this wound and my father to come and help me examine your seal to see if that is what caused this change. Now I have to go baby but I will be back as soon as I can." he gave the hand of his son a squeeze gave him a kiss on the forehead and was going to leave when a loud scream echoed through the village: _'Sasuke!' _Minato turned around and was surprised to see his son sitting straight in the bed, a kunai in one hand and a shuriken made of lightning in the other: _'Itachi, Gaara, Deidara and Sasori I am going to the Uchiha compound to see what happened with Sasuke!'_

A few minutes later the group, including the Hokage appeared at the Uchiha main house where they ran inside to see Sasuke rocking back and forth by the bed of his mother, the medical ninja having covered her body with a white sheet with sad looks on their faces. He face of Itachi broke and he dove for the bed where he put his head down on the mattress and started to cry like he never had before, Sasuke moving to envelop him in a hug with tears rolling down his face as well, the others leaving them alone to grieve. Minato turned around to see the group gone so he knelt by their side and said: "I will arrange the funeral for your mother so that the two of you will be able to grieve properly."

Neither of the brothers said anything so he put a hand on their shoulders briefly before disappearing to the tower to get the arrangements done. In the other house Gaara was with the kids to help them change their clothes while Naruto was in the living room with Deidara and Sasori having tea: _'so are you two the only ones who made it through as well?' _The two nodded and Sasori said as Deidara put his head down sadly: "We found Pein, Konan and the others but we knew that they were not the same from our era. But the one we have not seen is Tobi." "We thought that the two of you had gone into the portal together Un." Naruto nodded and said as he looked down as well: _'We were together but at this moment in time he was on the far side of Snow Country and it takes quite some time to get from there to here.' _"Mommy!"

The door to the living room opened and 2 little boys dashed in with Gaara close behind them with a small smile on his face. One of the little boys had red hair with deep blue/green eyes and the other had blond/black hair with sapphire blue eyes: _'Sasori, Deidara, these are our babies Arashi Obito and Takumi Kazuma Namikaze-Sabaku.' _The two jumped into his lap and Sasori smiled slightly and then noticed something about his friend: "Deidara can you take the children outside to play for a little while? I would like to talk with Naruto-sama and Gaara-san for a little bit." Deidara nodded ad let the two outside so that he would be able to show them some of his art. Once they were gone Sasori turned to them and said: "So you are using the body of Juubi-sama Aoi-san?" 'Naruto' nodded and said as Gaara held him tightly: _**'I am indeed Aoi Sasori-san. Juubi-sama is within the home he created within the mind-scape and will not wake up. But when we heard the scream of Lord Sasuke his body just reacted so I decided to take over temporarily so we could come here.' **_

While all of this was going on at the Uchiha compound Izumo and Kotetsu were at the gate looking bored as usual when they heard a voice: "Excuse me but we are travelers who would like to settle here in this village." The two looked up and fell back when they saw a young man in an orange swirl mask standing there with a young boy of around 10 at his side. They shook their heads to clear them and Kotetsu said: "We will have ANBU come and escort you to the Hokage Tower so that you can ask there." the two nodded, thanked them and walked into Konoha with the two ANBU who had appeared out of nowhere to escort them to their destination. When they had finally reached the top of the tower the secretary told them that the Hokage was busy at the moment so they sat down in the waiting area: "So this is the village where Naruto-san grew up?" "Yes it is Haku. It has been so long since I have been here that it is barely recognizable." "Excuse me sir but the Hokage can see you now."

Inside of the office Minato had just finished with the arrangements for the funeral of Mikoto when there was a knock on the door: "You can come in now." the door opened and two people came in: "So are you the two who wish to settle here?" "We are indeed Hokage-sama. My name is Tobi and this is my adoptive son Haku, we traveled here from Snow Country and this is where I was born so I thought that coming back would be appropriate." "Your voice sounds very familiar young man. Have we met somewhere before?" "I was wondering of you would remember me Minato-sensei." The eyes of the young Hokage widened as Tobi removed his orange swirl mask and the one underneath it to reveal: "Dear Kami Obito!" Minato jumped over his desk and grabbed Tobi in a tight hug, tears rolling down his face while Haku giggles slightly as Tobi rolled his eyes in hidden annoyance: "S...sen...sei n...eed a...a...air!"

Minato quickly released him and the two sat down by the desk: "So you ended up in Snow Country after Rin died?" "Yes I did Minato sensei. After she transplanted my sharingan into Kakashi she knocked him out and used her life force to heal me, dying in the process. I was so distraught that I left right then and there, after I got Kakashi to safety. I have been going by the name of Tobi ever since." They all talked for a little while longer and then Minato told him about Mikoto so Tobi and Haku excused themselves before disappearing to go to the Compound. Within the house Gaara was lying Naruto down after Aoi went back to the mind-scape to check on him: "Please wake up Juubi-sama. Our children need you! You do not want to see Arashi and Takumi cry do you my beloved?"

Naruto twitched slightly but did not wake up. Gaara was going to leave the room to get some more bandages be he felt a tug on his tunic so he turned around to see Naruto holding the end of his tunic tightly, a tear falling from his eyes: _'P...please do not leave me love. I d...do not want to be alone.' _Gaara wiped a tear from his own eyes and sat back down, kissing his hand in relief: " I am so happy that it is you this time and not one of the others again." _'I am s...sorry for w...worrying ever...everyone but I am j...just so tired.' _Gaara squeezed his hand tightly and said softly: "Then go ahead and sleep my love. I am going to go and check on the children and make sure that they eat lunch." Naruto smiled slightly and drifted back to sleep with a content smile on his face.

Downstairs about 15 minutes later Sasori and Deidara were sitting outside eating some of the food Gaara had made when they heard: "Deidara-senpai! Sasori-senpai you are both here!" Their spoons stopped halfway to their mouths and their eyes widened in happiness when they saw Tobi coming towards them with his orange mask shining in the light: "Tobi you were able to make it through as well!" They put their bowls down and went around the corner only to be tackled to the ground by an over-enthusiastic Tobi, a young boy rolling on the ground laughing: "Oh Kami Tobi-san I have never seen you like this before!"

"But Tobi is a good boy correct Tobi-san?" They all turned around to see Gaara standing in the doorway with Takumi and Arashi, the three of them watching the scene with curious eyes: "Who is that man daddy? He is acting really silly." They all got up and Tobi squatted down to their level: "My name is Obito Uchiha but you can call me Tobi. And this young man here is my adopted son Haku. What may I ask are your names little ones?"

They looked at Gaara, who nodded so they bowed their heads and the red haired little boy said; "My name is Takumi Kazuma Sabaku and this is Arashi Obito my onii-chan." Tobi put a hand on each of their heads and said: "The two of you look just like Juubi-sama and Gaara-san. Now Gaara-san can you take me to Naruto? I have a feeling that he needs my help." _'I w...will be fine for now T...Tobi. Your elder sister Mi...Mikoto just passed away and your nephews need you. We can have m...my wound healed later and if you wish your son can stay here.' _Tobi looked up to see Naruto standing in the second story window waving slightly with an understanding look on his face. Tobi nodded slightly and talked to Haku briefly before going into the main house to be with his 2 nephews, the others going inside to talk so that the 3 Uchiha could mourn in peace.


	5. Chapter 4 Family Troubles

It had been two weeks and many people were gathered at the cemetery to bid a final farewell to Mikoto Uchiha. At her stone were Sasuke, Itachi and an orange masked man who would not talk to anyone but his small group living on the Uchiha lands. The Hokage went up to the front and said a few words before they lowered the casket into the ground.

Once the ceremony was over people were going to say their condolences but they had walked away without saying a word to anyone. Once they were back on the grounds they went into the house where Naruto went forward to take their cloaks: _"Welcome home Sasuke, Itachi and Tobi. We have breakfast here if you wish to eat something. Or you can come do..." _before he could finish speaking a hand went to his bandaged throat and he collapsed in pain, the bandages starting to turn red with blood again.

Itachi caught him before he hit the ground and Tobi said: "It is just getting worse Juubi-sama so we are going to go and heal you right now. Itachi can you take him to the hospital and get a surgical room ready? I will be there as soon as I change and inform the others." Itachi nodded, scooped Naruto up and took off to the hospital with Sasuke while Tobi went to tell the others and change into an outfit less constricting.

Once he was done he bid them farewell and disappeared, reappearing in front of the hospital where he almost walked into Kakashi, who had just come back from a mission: "Excuse me sir I did not mean to run into you. But Naruto-sama is waiting for me in the surgical room and any more delays could result in permanent damage." Tobi bowed quickly dashed inside and did not notice the eye of Kakashi and his dash to the Hokage Tower where Minato was with his mother and father.

Inside of the tower Minato was talking with his mother and father about going to see Naruto when Kakashi rushed into the room with worry on his visible face: "I am sorry for interrupting Hokage-sama but I just left the hospital and that 'Tobi' person said that Naruto was in the hospital being prepared for surgery!"Minato jumped up and the group appeared in front of the hospital where they rushed inside to look for Naruto and Tobi.

They turned the corner and saw Tobi walking into the surgery with Naruto limp in his arms; "Obito stop! What do you think you are doing? You have no surgical..." "Please Minato-sensei there is no more time left! Only myself, Lady Tsunade and maybe Jiraya-san have the abilities to heal J...i mean Naruto-sama and there is no way in the thirteen rings of hell that I am letting those THINGS near him again. He may be their grandson but he is my soon-to-be master and I will not allow anyone to harm him."

Tobi looked at him cruelly and then went into the surgery room to begin the procedure. Tsunade tried to go into the room as well but there was a flash and a very large two-tailed wolf appeared and sat itself in the doorway, the wolf growling at them if they tried to approach. After a little while Jiraya went forward a few steps and asked: "Are you a summons Wolf-san?"_'_I am indeed Jiraya of the Toads. We felt that our summoner was in danger so I came as their representative.' "Are you saying that my grandson Naruto is your summoner?"

'Yes he is Jiraya-san. When he turned five our lords gave him the summoning contracts and when Manda heard about it the snake forcefully took that bastard Orochimaru off of their scroll and let our summoner sign it.' "So Naruto has more than one summons Wolf-san?" 'My name is Ichigo so please use my name. And he has the ability to have infinite summons and right now he has raccoons, cats, ravens, wolves, sharks, snakes phoenixes, bulls, foxes, dragons, spirits, demons and at his birth he was given the ability to summon the Shinigami.' They all widened their eyes in amazement and the wolf settled back down in front of the door, ignoring their attempts to talk with him again.

After awhile of standing there they went to sit in one of the waiting rooms and Kakashi asked: "Minato-sensei why did you call that man Obito? You know that he died a long time ago on that one mission." Minato stood by the window and said as Tsunade went to hold him so that he could lean on her: "He told me that after Rin transplanted his eye into you she knocked you out and used her life force to bring him back to life. He has been in Snow Country ever since." "And why did he sat that Naru-chan would soon be his master?"

"Because Obito, Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui are his servants. About five years ago or maybe more they signed a blood contract against the wishes of the Uchiha clan. Shisui tried to convince the family to honor their wishes but when they refused he killed the all. It was after he did it that we found out that they wanted to take over the village and were behind the attempted Hyuuga kidnapping he had managed to prevent. He is now a Hunter-nin and is almost always out of the village."

They sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours until the doors finally opened and Tobi came back out, his orange mask hanging on his belt but another mask covering most of his face, relief in his eye: "His wound has been completely healed but it will be quite some time until he is completely well. Now that everything has been settled I believe we should move him back to the Namikaze Estates, if that is alright with you Minato-sensei." The face of the Hokage shone with happiness and he asked: "Are all of you going to come as well? You would all be most welcome unless you want to stay at the Uchiha Compound."

Tobi thought about it for a moment and then said: "Itachi, Sasuke and I will remain at the Compound but I believe that Gaara-san, Naruto-sama, little Arashi and little Takumi should go to the Estates. But we will be visiting daily until he is better." Minato nodded almost maniacally and disappeared in a yellow flash to get things prepared at the estate for his son, his soon to be son in law and his two grandchildren. Once he was gone with Kakashi Tsunade and Jiraya stepped forward and Jiraya said: "Can we go in to see him Obito?"

Obito eyed them with complete and utter distrust after putting his mask on and said: "You can go in to see him but do not touch him. He just went through a very complicated procedure and any kind of trauma or something can set him back in his recovery. And as I told Minato-sensei he is not wearing his henge so he is going to look different than usual. And there is one thing that I am going to tell you right now so listen closely."

He leaned forward and said in a very cold voice: "NEVER call me Obito again. My name is Tobi to you and only those I trust can call me by my given name. Ichigo can you go and inform the others at the Compound about moving to the Namikaze Estates? And then inform the Summoning Lords please? You know what a worry wart Manda and Lucifer can be. And do not even get me started on how Hades and Kyosumi are." Ichigo laughed a little and then ran out into the night to complete his tasks.

Back at the Uchiha Compound everyone was in the living room except for Arashi and Takumi, who had gone to bed after they fell asleep waiting for word on their 'mommy'. They had all been pacing with nervousness for awhile when a wolf appeared in the living room, everyone turning to face him: 'Juubi-sama is out of surgery and he is recovering right now. Tobi would like for Gaara-san, little Arashi and little Takumi to move to the Namikaze Estates until he has made a complete recovery. So I must go now to inform the summon masters before they go mad with worry.' 

They all thanked him and Itachi gave the wolf an extra large box of Pocky, which he took with one of his tails happily before disappearing back to the summoning realm. Gaara went upstairs and everyone helped to pack their things while Sasori and Itachi covered the little boys and picked them up to take them to the other mansion, everyone hoping that maybe the relationship between Naruto and Minato will not be as bad as it was before when they would almost kill each other with their arguing.

_**Now everyone please rate and review this story so that I can continue it to your liking. If not then I will have to discontinue it. But I have so many chapters already written please don't make me abandon it.**_

_**Obi-Chan**_


End file.
